


Meetings

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Kissing, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Alastor has a meeting with Lucifer about Charlie.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/gifts).



Alastor sat in a rather interesting parlor room. It was finely decorated, with antiques that were clearly snatched from Earth. Tapestries were arranged along the wall, making the room feel warmer than it actually was. The wooden table that held the tea he’d been served was intricately carved.

It was a room befitting the King and Queen of Hell. A room that was meant to show power and prestige. It would’ve been impressive if Alastor was the type.

He wasn’t sure why they had sent him a missive requesting a meeting. Who was he to turn down such a thing? It was the perfect set-up for connecting a bit. Perhaps he could make an alliance? It wasn’t exactly a secret that he was helping their daughter, Charlie.

Was that for the political power? No, not exactly. Charlie was a very interesting individual. The television interview she put on was entertaining. And as he’d gotten to know her over the last few weeks, he found her...well, adorable.

“Mr. Alastor?” A posh-looking demon with a business suit and overly-grown tusks marring their otherwise pristine teeth was walking in from a side room. “Lucifer will be with you shortly.”

“Of course.” Alastor took a sip of his tea. It was a lovely blend of honey and jasmine.

As the demon had said, it didn’t take too long for the King of Hell to show himself. He walked in with no fanfare, instead focusing on sitting down and eyeing Alastor.

It was silent for a few minutes. Alastor could tell that Lucifer was trying to intimidate him. He simply gave Lucifer a polite smile as he took a few more sips of tea.

“You’re involved with my daughter.” The statement was brisk and heated.

“Yes, I am.” Alastor set down his cup. So refreshing!

“What do you want? A better position? Some kind of favor?” Lucifer practically demanded.

Alastor had to admit, the anger in Lucifer’s entire being was rather interesting. What could have inspired that sort of ire?

“I’m merely interested in her project,” Alastor said. “The entertainment value  _ alone _ makes it worth my time.”

“Right.” The word was dripping with disdain.

“Don’t you find it interesting?” Alastor asked. “Trying to rehabilitate the damned is-”

“-a meaningless exercise,” Lucifer interrupted. “Humans damned to the Pit aren’t able to be redeemed.”

Alastor frowned. It was rather rude to interrupt him. The disrespect was palpable.

“My daughter is foolish. Deluded.  _ Pathetic _ in this endeavour.”

“Yes, she is,” Alastor agreed. Even so, he couldn’t help the anger that was flaring in his mind.

“I will grant you a boon, an alliance, if you deter my daughter from this path.” The words...weren’t quite a plea, but they were close.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Alastor disagreed not only on principle, but because he was curious now about the path. Why was Lucifer so against it? Alastor was particularly interested in Charlie’s plan. And Charlie in general, if he was being honest.

“It’s a useless dream.”

Alastor frowned. “I don’t think so. I think Charlie’s dreams are-”

“Stupid.” Again, he was interrupted.

_ Tink _ !

Alastor looked down, confused, as he realized he’d snapped the teacup in half. Lucifer clearly noticed, his eyes narrowing.

“That was from the collection of King Louis the Third,” Lucifer stated slightly more cooly.

“Well then, I suppose you’ll just have to be more careful with the rest of them,” Alastor noted.

“Wait…” Lucifer eyed him more closely. “Are you...interested in my daughter?”

Alastor visibly didn’t react, but he mulled the question over with a spike of curiosity. Was that why he was so involved in her project? He would be the first to admit that he was fascinated by her. Her joy, her naivety, her infectious smile…

Belatedly, he realized that maybe Lucifer had a point.

He covered it up by materializing his own teacup - a manners faux pas, but he didn’t have any other cup - and pouring another cup of tea. “I think you misunderstand.”

“I think I understand  _ clearly _ ,” Lucifer retorted. “You think you’ll make my innocent daughter some kind of pawn.”

“Charlie can handle herself,” Alastor countered, again getting irritated. The disdain that Lucifer had for his daughter was annoying and dismissed her intelligence and the cunning that she hid under the sunshine demeanour.

“Rubbish.”

A crashing noise interrupted their tense little meeting. They both looked out the window to see the distinctive sign of Alastor’s sigils and tentacles destroying the little garden in probably the only courtyard in Hell.

“You…” Lucifer glared at him, numerous eyes rippling along his body. “I think this meeting is finished.”

“I agree.” Alastor stared him down. “I think that we will never be able to see eye-to-eye on this issue.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer stood up. “Get out.”

“Now now. Isn’t it manners for the host to show their guest out?” Alastor couldn’t help but to snipe.

“Goodbye.” Lucifer snapped his fingers-

Alastor looked around. He now found himself outside of the little palace that Lucifer and Lilith called home. Looking down, he realized that Lucifer had banished him into a little mud puddle.

The pettiness was both fitting and juvenile for the King of Hell.

Alastor blinked, and his shoes were clean.

Now, it was time to think.

* * *

Alastor entered the Hazbin Hotel with one thought on his mind. He ignored Husk, who was drunk at the front desk. The noises from upstairs that were probably Angel Dust and that demoness, Cherri Bomb, getting at it. No, he was more focused on his goal.

As he expected, she was in her office. She and Vaggie seemed to be going over some paperwork or another.

That didn’t matter.

“Oh! Hello, Alastor! What-”

Charlie was cut off as he rounded her desk and bent down over her.

“I need to try something,” he said. “Something only you can help me with.”

“What do you need to try?” Charlie’s confusion was obvious, and Vaggie looked on-edge.

“This.” He pulled her face close and gave her a kiss.

Huh. It was tingly. And warm. He’d kissed others before with no spark. This? Entirely different.

There really  _ was _ something there!

“What-How dare- _ Who do you think you are _ ?!” Vaggie sputtered.

Charlie, for her part, simply looked dazed. “I...ah…”

“I’m glad this has been settled,” Alastor said with a nod.

“You…!” A kukri suddenly appeared in Vaggie’s hand. “Why would you…!” She stopped in the middle of raising her arm to attempt to strike Alastor by Charlie’s hand on her shoulder. Vaggie turned and asked, “What, Charlie? I’m about to put him in his place!”

“I...uhm...actually liked it…?”

Alastor and Vaggie both looked at Charlie, Alastor with interest and Vaggie with horror.

Vaggie managed to give a strangled, “ _ What _ ?”

Charlie, abashed, said, “I mean, I’ve never really gotten a kiss like that before. And I liked it. Could we, maybe...do it...again?”

Alastor chuckled. “Why yes! We could!”

“This is just  _ wrong _ ,” Vaggie grumbled. She turned on her heel and stomped away. “You two do what you want! I’m going to be over here, being sane.”

The door slammed, leaving Alastor and Charlie to themselves. They both exchanged a glance before Charlie daringly got up.

“Again?” she asked.

“Again!” Alastor enthusiastically agreed.

He bent down and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her.

Warm, inviting, delightful. It was different to be sure. A good kind of different. The best kind of different. A different he could both get used to and continuously be surprised by.


End file.
